Communication networks which utilize millimeter Wave (mmWave) small cell technology have the potential to provide high date rate due to the wide bandwidth available to such networks. Designing and implementing standalone mmWave access networks is complicated, at least in part, because communication in high frequency bands suffer high pathloss and therefore must exploit antenna gains to boost link budget. Further, significant amounts of control information must be broadcast or transmitted in omni-directional mode before a beam is acquired. Efficient transmission of control information is an important aspect in implementing communication networks which utilize standalone mmWave access technology.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and/or clarity of illustration, elements illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, if considered appropriate, reference numerals have been repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding and/or analogous elements.